Tony Romeo
Antonio "Tony" Romeo was a character in Neighbours from Episode 628 - 25 November 1987 to Episode 705 - 15 April 1988. He departed Erinsborough after hearing his father had a heart attack in Perth. Tony appeared in 36 episodes and was played by Nick Carrafa. Biography Backstory 1987-1988 Tony Romeo returned to his old hometown of Erinsborough in November 1987 after hearing from an old friend about Jim Robinson's garage. Tony was taken on as a mechanic by Jim. He offended Charlene Robinson by talking about how pretty she was. Later on he made moves on Sally Wells who was dating Henry Ramsay, Charlene's brother. Henry tried to warn Tony off and started on him but Tony pushed him into the lake saying he knew karate. Tony said he would never go after her and a bond formed between Tony and Henry. They became friends. Tony said he was also being forced into an arranged marriage back in Perth with a girl names Angela. He began trying it on with Sally again and also Jane Harris. Jane posed as Tony's girlfriend to his family back in Perth in a photo to tell his mother he had met someone in Erinsborough, but his mother Elinora Romeo turned up in Erinsborough. She originally disapproved of Tony seeing a non Italian and having had her tea leaves ready by Mrs Mangel, predicting their marriage would be a disaster she returned to Perth and let Tony get on with his life. He later took in Sally as a flatmate to help out his financial worries. Later on he kept pestering Jane Harris but she was still in love with her ex boyfriend Mike Young. At a dancing contest Tony and Jane won but Mike told her not to carry on dancing with Tony as he had just lost a good friend, Daphne Clarke in a car accident. Jane said she wanted Tony to leave her alone. He still kept badgering and sent her some flowers to win her round but she did not get back to him. Tony became depressed and accused Jane of stringing him along. He then heard news that his father had taken ill back in Perth and that was the last straw and Tony decided to leave the area. He said goodbye to some friends and handed in his resignation to Jim Robinson at the garage and returned to Perth, leaving Erinsborough for good. He has not been seen or heard from in Erinsborough since. Memorable info Family Father Mr Romeo Mother Elinora Romeo Statistics Appearances 1987 #Episode 628 - 25 November 1987 #Episode 629 - 26 November 1987 #Episode 632 - 1 December 1987 #Episode 635 - 4 December 1987 #Episode 636 - 7 December 1987 #Episode 637 - 8 December 1987 1988 #Episode 641 - 18 January 1988 #Episode 644 - 21 January 1988 #Episode 645 - 22 January 1988 #Episode 646 - 25 January 1988 #Episode 647 - 26 January 1988 #Episode 648 - 27 January 1988 #Episode 652 - 2 February 1988 #Episode 653 - 3 February 1988 #Episode 655 - 5 February 1988 #Episode 658 - 10 February 1988 #Episode 659 - 11 February 1988 #Episode 660 - 12 February 1988 #Episode 663 - 17 February 1988 #Episode 665 - 19 February 1988 #Episode 669 - 25 February 1988 #Episode 670 - 26 February 1988 #Episode 672 - 1 March 1988 #Episode 675 - 4 March 1988 #Episode 676 - 7 March 1988 #Episode 678 - 9 March 1988 #Episode 680 - 11 March 1988 #Episode 681 - 14 March 1988 #Episode 682 - 15 March 1988 #Episode 687 - 22 March 1988 #Episode 694 - 31 March 1988 #Episode 695 - 1 April 1988 #Episode 698 - 6 April 1988 #Episode 699 - 7 April 1988 #Episode 702 - 12 April 1988 #Episode 705 - 15 April 1988 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:Mechanics. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Romeo family